Honey Tea
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [Adaptación autorizada. AU] Toushiro ha enfermado y su cabeza da miles de vueltas. Pero eso no era algo que Momo no podría vencer. Se dice que si bebes té con miel mejorarás de inmediato, aunque las dulces sonrisas algunas veces son solo la única medicina necesaria. /Hitsuhina/


Hola gente linda de fanfiction, oh bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir que este oneshot (porque creo que lo es) no es robado ni nada. Fue un OS que mi amiga **Usagi-chan** (**WhiteRabbit94**) y yo, hicimos hace tiempo, y ella lo subió a su cuenta meses atrás en el fandom de** Fairy Tail**, así que por favor, no quiero que me digan cosas sin antes, no saber la historia, pero aun así, pedí el permiso para poder subirla aquí.

Espero que les guste, y bueno, hice esta adaptación para apoyar a **Any-chan** a que, la sección **Hitsuhina**, se llene con más fanfics.

¡Gracias por estar leyendo, disfruten la lectura!

* * *

.

.

.

**Honey Tea.**

.

Las clases en el instituto iban en viento y popa. Los adolescentes parlotean mientras no prestan atención al maestro que se encuentra explicando en el pizarrón.

Momo apenas había terminado de hacer los últimos ejercicios cuando la campana de salida la sacó de su atascamiento numérico. Con una sonrisa comenzó a guardar sus cosas, y por ende, voltear al asiento trasero, asiento perteneciente a su mejor amigo Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Sin embargo, se sorprende al ver como el albino tiene la mirada decaída y su rostro ligeramente enrojecido.

Mira como los demás de van retirando, y en la puerta, Ichigo espera a Toushiro, al igual que Orihime y Rukia a ella, sin embargo en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era su amigo.

—Hitsugaya-kun—lo llamó, mientras se paraba al lado suyo— ¿Estás bien?

Él la mira e intenta sonreír.

Hinamori, como siempre, profesaba su preocupación hacia él. Pero eso en lugar de alegrarlo _lo decepcionaba._

Ya que la chica de cabellos castaños siempre se preocupaba por los demás, así que su preocupación por él no era nada extraordinario.

—Estoy bien.

—Yo pienso que tiene fiebre—dijo Orihime acercándose— ¿No piensas lo mismo Kuchiki-san?

Hinamori volvió a mirar al chico, solo para estirar su mano y acercarla a su frente.

— ¡Hitsugaya-kun estás hirviendo! —gritó, empujándose ligeramente a su amigo.

El rostro del albino enrojeció a más no poder.

Momo estaba cerca, _demasiado cerca para su gusto. _Y eso no era nada bueno para el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón y su maldita fiebre.

En un acto de querer alejarse se levantó y cogió su maletín, mientras caminaba claro que tropezó con varias cosas, pero aun así llegó hasta donde su mejor amigo y salió del aula.

— ¡Hitsugaya-kun! —Gritó siguiéndolo— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sabía que era mala idea, pero aun así se volteó para verla.

_Joder._

Nuevamente Momo le estaba mostrando esa expresión tan preocupada pero sin dejar su pizca de dulzura y gentileza. Algo que lo enfermaba, ya que se miraba malditamente adorable y estrujadle.

—Iré a casa y me tomaré una medicina—contestó, mirando fijamente sus ojos marrones— ¿Satisfecha?

Ella dudó, pero luego le sonrío con un pequeño coloramiento en las mejillas.

Toushiro tragó saliva y rápidamente se alejó de la chica.

Dejando a Momo solamente con la compañía de Rukia y Orihime.

—Espero que se mejore—dijo Inoue, mientras junto a Rukia, retomaban el camino hacia la casa de la chica que estaba preocupada por el joven Hitsugaya.

* * *

Dentro de una casa una chica de largos cabellos castaños y flequillo recto preparaba la merienda para su hermana y sus amigas, era aquella chica de carácter especial y explosivo. La hermana mayor de Momo; Tobiume Hinamori.

—Huele delicioso—se dijo a si misma mientras escuchaba la puerta de entrada abrir— ¡Bienvenida Momo-chan!

—Hola Tobiume nee-chan—murmuró cabizbaja caminando hacia la cocina, Inoue y Rukia la siguieron.

Por la mayor no pasó desapercibido el tono deprimente de su hermana.

— ¿Te sucedió algo malo en la escuela Momo-chan? —Preguntó mientras sacaba un pescado y un enorme cuchillo para comenzar a cortarlo—No te ves muy feliz.

La chica dudó en responderle, ya que era de su conocimiento que Toushiro no estaba en la lista de las personas favoritas de su hermana, es más, lo aborrecía y no lo podía ni ver en pintura, y la verdad, no sabía cuál era el maldito motivo de ello.

Pero dejando eso en fuera, Toushiro le dijo que tomaría una medicina para sentirse mejor, quizás el día de mañana llegaría con aquel rostro de seriedad reinando en su rostro, pero siempre con una sonrisa para ella cuando le decía los buenos días.

Pero no puede evitar recordar que su amigo vivía _solo._

¿Y si en el camino a la farmacia le ocurría algo?, ¿Y si lo asaltaban, o golpeaban?

—Lo que sucede Tobiume-san, es que Hitsugaya-san enfermó de fiebre y Momo-chan está preocupada por el—explicó la chica de cabellos naranjas mientras se alejaba un poco de la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada para irse de esa casa, seguida de aquella enana de cabellos oscuros.

Ya que un aura demoniaca se desprendió del cuerpo de la hermana mayor, y el cuchillo que sostenía en las manos ahora estaba clavada en la tabla de madera para picar.

—Tob-Tobiume nee-chan…—tartamudeó nerviosa Hinamori

Pero Tobiume luego se tranquilizó mirándola.

No le gustaba ver a su hermana menor triste, y si la única manera de verla sonreír era, que ese antipático chico se curara y comenzara a merodear por la casa, entonces no le quedaba otro remedio.

Da un suspiro mientras se asomaba en la alacena y coge algunas cosas.

— ¿Tobiume nee-chan?

Mira el estofado y lo vacía en un elegante recipiente. Da media vuelta y lo deja sobre la mesa.

—Lo diré una sola vez, escuchaste Momo-chan—está asintió asustada—Ve a casa de ese antipático, aquí está el estofado y otras cosas que te podrán funcionar.

— ¿Para Hitsugaya-kun?

—Vive solo, ¿No? —la miró mientras sonreía de lado—Probablemente no puede hacer su propia comida, y en ese estado el hecho de no comer es delito.

Los ojos de la menor brillaron, y sin pensarlo cogió aquel recipiente que aparentaba ser un enorme bentou.

— ¡Se lo llevaré ahora mismo! —Gritó corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, pero luego regresó— ¡Debo cambiarme, Hitsugaya-kun no me puede ver con el uniforme, creerá que soy sucia!

Tobiume se dejó caer en la silla, mientras que la imagen del albino cogiendo la mano de su hermanita se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Y la verdad no se acostumbrada a eso. Pero lo sabía, ella sabía que poco faltaba para que eso se cumpliera.

—No eres tan mala hermana después de todo—dijo burlón un chico en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh cállate Hyorinmmaru!

* * *

Hitsugaya sentía como todo le daba vueltas. No había comido nada, ni tampoco tomado su medicina.

Desde hacía una hora que Ichigo se había ido, ya que Renji lo llamó para que asistiera al entrenamiento, avisó que no iría, pero el albino insistió en que asistiera.

Toushiro puede sentir como en cualquier momento podría caer en el suelo, sus piernas tiemblan, a decir verdad, todo su cuerpo lo hace.

Quizás, solo quizás, ahora podría estar tendido en la cama en una habitación amarilla con una chica de nombre melocotón cuidándolo. Tal y como él ya lo ha hecho tiempo antes, pero que por vergüenza no le gustaba recordárselo a Momo.

Además no era como si la necesitara, él podía cuidarse solo.

—No… eso es mentira—dijo apoyándose en el sofá.

El sí la necesitaba, dentro, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, Momo siempre estaba presente. Siempre lo estaba para no sentirse solo, ya que la necesitaba.

Sus sonrisas, preocupaciones, risas, ánimos… y también algunas veces las tareas.

Se puso de pie, y como si de una señal se tratase, como si alguien de haya arriba le hubiese hecho un favor, la puerta fue golpeada con insistencia.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Momo envuelta en un lindo vestido rosa pastel, y claro, estaba sosteniendo algo con sus manos.

— ¡Hitsugaya-kun, ábreme por favor!

Y como si las fuerzas se le fuesen renovadas, sin dificultad fue a la puerta y giró la perilla.

Hinamori al verlo sonrió. No había pizca de sangre, golpe, mordida, robo, ¡Incluso podía pararse en sus dos pies!

—Perdón por llegar así, pero Tobiume nee-chan mandó esto para que comieras.

— ¿Está envenenado?

Y como si de un canto se tratase, Toushiro escuchó la suave y armoniosa risa de su amiga.

Por un momento miró como todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Ahora lo único que estaba ahí, en ese momento con él, era Momo Hinamori.

Solamente le sonreía a él, solamente se reía con él, solamente le dedicaba sonrisas y miradas armoniosas a él.

_Y solamente a él._

— ¿Puedo usar tu cocina? —Preguntó estando ambos en la sala—Hay algo que quiero preparar.

—Adelante.

La observó encaminarse a la cocina, no pudo evitar el no perderse en su andar, en esos pasos tan aptos a una bailarina, tan gráciles. Como si fuese una mariposa que volaba y volaba con cuidado para no estrellarse con algún objeto y caer al suelo.

Y Toushiro lo sabe, la velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco no era debido a su enfermedad, sino a esa chica de cabellos castaños, que sin querer, se había metido más de cuenta en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Listo! —la escuchó gritar, por lo cual miró como se acercaba a él con una bandeja—Bien, ahora tomarás esto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó al ver como se agachaba y le entregaba una taza con un líquido caliente.

—Es té con miel—sonrió—Cuando enfermo, Tobiume nee-chan siempre me lo da para sentirme mejor—el chico también sonríe— ¡Y lo mejor es que funciona!

Se quedaron viendo.

—Espero que tu fiebre baje con esto.

Hitsugaya comienza a introducir ese líquido a su boca.

Sus papilas gustativas se dilatan. Mientras que siente como sus mejillas se sonrosan. _Esta dulce_. Dulce solo como Momo podría hacer algo.

Dulce como todo lo que pertenecía a la chica.

—No está muy dulce, ¿Verdad?

—No, está delicioso.

—Ya verás Hitsugaya-kun, tomar té con miel caliente te ayudará a dormir bien… y te sentirás mejor mañana.

—Si—la miró sonriendo de una manera que Momo no había visto jamás.

_Ella se sonrojó._

—Estoy seguro de que mañana ya estaré mejor.

Lo que Momo no sabía, es que el haber tomado té con miel no había sido la única cura del joven albino.

Ya que su medicina, la que lo ayudó más que nada, fue la dulce sonrisa de Momo.

Una dulce sonrisa que se comparaba a la dulce miel que estaba en su té.

.

**E**nd

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y también, si gustan ver la versión original de este OS (que es un RogueKino) vayan al perfil de mi amiga, ella los recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Gracias por leer este OneShot lleno de miel y arcoíris(?)

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense mucho.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
